


The Aertheon Family of Old Valyria

by Caeldaria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dragonriders, Dragons, F/M, Heterosexuality, Incest, Incest is Okay, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Twincest, Valyria, Valyrian Steel Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeldaria/pseuds/Caeldaria
Summary: Twenty years ago, Vysehra Aertheon returned home from her journey to the Far East and gave birth to the twins, Vaessa and Vaenys. They bonded with dragons and rose the Aertheon family higher amongst the Freehold. But that isn't enough for the twins.They want more. . .
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Vaessa Aertheon/Vaenys Aertheon
Kudos: 4





	The Aertheon Family of Old Valyria

_ Written by Maester Cældaria in 279 AC _

  
  


The creatures were fire made flesh. Fire contained with bones of gleaming obsidian and scales unpierceable to the common blade. Cities fell with the presence of one of these beasts. When multiple arrived, empires were consumed. Growing to the size large enough to consume aurochs whole and cover entire towns in shadow from their wings, dragons were no common mount. Dragons, spewing fire from their jaws, created destruction wherever they went. They had no care for morals or laws, they do as they wish when they wish to do so. When left to their own devices, dragons become a deadly hunter terrorizing the lands that they choose to claim. However, some found themselves bonded to humans. Humans that learned to use the dragons as they wished. Some wars in Essos were fought with blades and dark magicks, some were fought from horseback or on the seas, but a few were fought upon the scaled hides of dragons. Weapons of destruction when their riders were fond of war. From the backs of the dragons, the lands were changed at the dragonrider’s whim. Unfortunately for the world, only one empire had control of the dragons.

The Valyrian Freehold.

Years long past and with knowledge lost to the ages, the Valyrians learned to connect with the dragons and bond with them. With this power, Valyria went from nothing of importance to the greatest threat to Essos. Conquering vast swathes of land upon the backs of their dragons, the Valyrians quickly grew into a formidable empire. The Ghiscari Empire to the East of Valyria was only able to continue warring with the Valyrians due to their massive population. But in time, even they too succumbed to the dragonlords of the Valyrian Freehold. When Valyria grew tired of the constant wars, they crush the Ghiscar into the ground whom from which the Valyrians learned the twisted practice of slavery. The Ghiscari were enslaved and their cities turned into colonies for the dragonlords who were growing richer off the power they gained through the use of their dragons.

Though the Valyrian Freehold was known for its dragons, in truth, there were only forty dragon riding families in the Freehold. These dragonlords ruled Valyria and its empire with the harshness and power that came from their dragons. One of these families' stories is quite known. The Targaryens were the only family to survive the Doom, the cataclysm that destroyed the Freehold and the reign of the dragonlords. Though they were the only dragonlords to survive, thanks to the dragon dreams of Daenys Targaryen, the Targaryens were not the only dragonlords of note.

In my travels and extensive research of the Valyrians and the dragonlords of old, I have found documents of another dragonlord family, the Aertheons. The Aertheons were unique amongst the other freeholders for one woman, Vysehra, never married but did produce children. The mere presence of what the Westerosis would call bastards is not what is of note, but the fact that she had returned pregnant from one of her journeys. This journey was to Yi Ti and the twins she had were part Valyrian and part Yi Tish. Due to importance placed on incest among the Valyrians, Vysehra returning home with children not given to her from a family member and letting these children bond with dragons was unheard of. In all my studies, everything suggests that the Valyrians were not opposed to “bastards'' but most often did not treat them as any trueborn child when it came to the dragons. However, Vysehra did. Both of her children, Vaessa and Vaenys, bonded with dragons and became exceptional warriors, on dragonback and off. 

This was a beneficial move on Vysehra’s part and on behalf of the Aertheon family. Together the twins took their family from one of the weakest to most influential in the first twenty years of their life. They became on par with many of the other great dragonlord families with having fewer dragons. Though power in Valyria was not enough for the twins, they craved more. Vaessa and Vaenys longed for something bigger.

And it seems they almost succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading, this is a wip so bear with me please
> 
> but i am working on the first official chapter of this its mostly done so keep it eye out for it :P (might wanna bookmark this so ya don't miss it xP)


End file.
